User talk:Mectrixctic/3
Archieves *User talk:Mectrixctic/1 *User talk:Mectrixctic/2 Images needed Only Jenni images I wanna see her with WishFlyx and I and her with an angry feeling. --Yours Cooly, Flywish (Don'tTalk to me here) Story Lets make a story! If you control Mabel's mother she should be a main charecter. Tars, Icarius, Alkimouse (NEEDLE TOURTURE! AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!,drat it i cant spell her name) Chenny (maybe) and Zenny should be the main charecters (makes room for several mini plots) If we do make a story we should make a good plot (and maybe a puffle story). --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Need an image Hey did you see there is a new article created in Rockhopper's Family? I created his adopted son, Mockhopper. I need you to create an image of him. It can be a picture of rockhopper just turn his picture Grey and make him do that blah blah mouth. Yours Cooly, Flywish (Don't Talk to me here) Again's Blog and Again Can you help me on those two articals? And ahve soem fo your charecters ask questions and put comments on the blog plz? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Fisch Excuse Me? STABBED IN THE STOMACH? why do you have to be that cruel???? Editing this isn't going to help. We should Blog about this before arguing in edit form. ljs;dlfj;sljf;dljsf!!!!! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I take that back, can you unlock the page again? I just remembered that Fisch can ONLY die of sickess. As somewhat foreshadowed in The Journey of Fisch!!!! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- idk, you are really wasting my time, no offense. I will only agree to him dying to disease and SOME poisons. sorry, I am not including the bones thing cause that's not natural. How about it? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK. But I dont see how fisch can die from Being eaten, He probably wouldn't die from that anyways even if he wasn't immortal. He is just as tall as Swiss Ninja (The Heighth and size of a Human). --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Whatever. I am very busy, and agree to what you say. Now can you unlock? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sheepman didn't swear He's Irish. In Ireland, the word he said is NOT a swear. Ask any Irish person. I'm Irish myself. He clearly didn't know it was a swear in America. Yours Anonymously, Someone. RE: Antics Family History Question Actually, I'm making this up as I go along, 'cause I haven't thought it out yet.. Fanny dies while Explorer is at college in Penguin Island] (yes, I know this conflicts with Explorer and Fred's articles, but I'll fix that later), and Harry's subsequent marriage of Cherry leads the Antics Family to a more stable financial position, so that they can move to a comfortable igloo near the Lighthouse. When he goes to college, Explorer is forced to take Mabel along with him to ease the pain of his parents (at that time Harry and Fanny), and Fred deals with her by constantly teleporting her away via Cartesian coordinates. When Explorer and Fred graduate and subsequently end up forming the Furry Flats band, the money and popularity they get allow them to build an igloo on Tri-State Lane. Fred later decides to build a second igloo for storage (he needs a lot of space for all his stuff). Yes, I will change the bit about Explorer and Fred living in different igloos. When Harry dies, Cherry moves back to Eastshield to marry, and ever since she's been visiting her stepson every winter vacation (in Antarctica, the breaks are on the same schedules as in the USA, but summer vacation is winter vacation, winter break is summer break, and so on). Jessica is often left at Explorer's house to "socialize" with ehr stepbrother, and she discovers his and his ancestors' hatred of Mabel. Eventually she ends up trying to tell her mother about his schemes, but Explorer's plans are always either thwarted by Perry the Puffle or destroyed/hidden/rendered useless by Midas and Herb's projects. Hope that helps. I'll be rewriting some articles after school to match this version of the Antics Brothers' life. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 12:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Atrocious I was threatened by Explorer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan Should se get back to it? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Notice the ? He remformed, but hes still a anti villain, still the same old, jsut nicer, less full of hate (still full of massive amounts of hate) more friends, ncier, ect, still a sort of villain. Just less then normal. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Taken from Trivia He si clearly the most affectionate Wait hes kinda Pathetic He is infact still very evil and still does villinous thing, we can class him liek this 40% evil 40% good 10% neatral --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok im gonna comfirm this stats 50% evil 40% good 5% Anti hero 5% Anti Villain --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Can your evert those edits? I gtg and now i know its ooc --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Radclaws back to life. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 15:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) SemiQuit Pretty much.... Don't Worry, for me, the 2nd Quarter of the school year is coming in two or so weeks, which means that School is Halfway over!!!! PS: Unlock the Wiki thing, that picture is not the one voted for. Anyways, I am tired of it and have some other better Ideas. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It does? Im 14 not 29 --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 18:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Age Heck no! I am sixteen. YouTube is supposed to say that; I'll fix it right now. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Flywish Dies Well I did it. After weeks of waiting I finally made The Sequel to Flywish Dies. See Murphy:Flywish Dies (The sequel). Now I think this is the break up between Xorai and WishFlyX. Read em and weep. JK! comments, lots of them! can you add reception for my new song, Party in the USSR? Please add characters like bellina, Mectrixctic, Mabel, and so on. I cant add any really because I wrote the song. Thanks... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Rapinn Again's song It it ok if I amde a song sung by Again? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok If pufflezzz accepts the idea for pizza puffle ill use those idea,s Emily having a crush 0_0. I was thinking he'd have a running gag if pufflezzz allows. Got ideas? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw Bessie Can you? if you can heres the basic layout, Bessie higenbotom cloths but blue and with several puffle shaped badges *may be hard, but put as many as you can before you want to stop* and shes yellow, can you? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ok ok meet in CP? if yes Sever: Snow day Room: Mine Who: Im the knight. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gladly! But remember, not all of his army is amde of petguins or mwa wma penguins, try making messe dup versions of xorai clones, like with special features, hair, no wings, ect. Cause msot of his army are clones. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Image This is just for amusement. Can you draw Flywish as a baby and then a pinky bullying baby Flywish by calling him Bunny Rabbit. Appearence: Hat: Propeller hat green Feathers: Yellow Item: Ice cream Also have him wear a diaper. Oh and BTW If MectriXctic is Mectrixtic's X antibody, shouldn't she be good? XFan12345 Is evil and EdFan12345 is good, Mebel X is good and Mabel is evil, Flywish is good and WishFlyX is evil, Corai is good and Xorai is evil, Dara is good and Xara is evil. and also, WishFlyX's Army is an army of penguins from Mectrixctic's Army, DTA, and The Treacherous Trio. The army of X antibodies is Nightmare's Army. And also, I think it would be cool if Shadow the Penguin finally brakes out of his "hypnosis" and joins Flywish's Army. --Yours Xooly Flywish Nice! Love it. :) Haha lol. "Matt is not the best cookie giver" HAHA LOL! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 20:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cooooool This wikis is cool, its clean to! http://planetfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome TS woudl approve. Benny: I APPROVE! IT IS CLEAN, NO BAD STUFF, AND ONLY BAD STUFF ARE THOSE MINOR BAD WORDS AND NO 1 IS INSULTED BY AND THE VOILENCE! Me: Agreed Benny. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Mistake You wrote under section 3, Adding, sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters: :'''For- we have ghosts, zombies, un-deleted characters and (soon to come) a character to be galvanized. I don't see what's wrong with this one. Did you read everything? Section 3, Adding, is for stuff that you want to be added to the That's Death! code. Then sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters, is the category of the code that you want to add to. I'll remove your message. And please, man, read everything again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. 12yz12ab X has a crush on your character (Mectrixctic).--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 04:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) my guy does to. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'd have to rethink her in that case, lets see how it goes first...... --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) can you please... make a parody of 12yz12ab on the un club penguin fanon wiki?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me Clear Something up Ok, since Bellina was sort of my idea, I wanted to tell you something. I never, ever, ever, in a million years plan for Bellina to kill Jessica. In fact, I'm planning the complete opposite. I think, that one day, when Jessica is seven, and Bellina is five, Bellina finds so much trust for Jessie, that she tells her she's evil. Jessie, who is gullible, belives it, and exepts it. Then, for how much Jessie loves her sister, she lets Bellina rule with her. I hope this cleared everything up. And by the way, for Swiss Ninja sometime dying, for any reason at all, Maddie is to marry FlyWish. It makes sense because they are the same age.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, someday, I'm planning to make Jessie become evil. And remember. I mention a character, then I try to draw it, then I create it. So Bellina was mostly my idea. I wasn't even planning for her to be evil.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Goof E. Do you mind making an image for Goof E.? Image: *Hair:Grey afro *Shirt:Black labcoat *Glasses:Glasses like Gary's *Item:Knicicle Also draw him sitting in his hover chair. He is paralyzed forever. --Your's Cooly, Flywish Re:Mabel XVIII and General Puff's wife I would, but I don't have any idea of how to. You can start them if you want. I'll probably come up with some ideas soon. --Speeddasher Sure... I would love to help you. But in my view I would say that we should make a Generation V. You know the grandparents of Generation X and Generation W's parents or aunts or uncles. Huzzah I fixed my first template! But it still messes the page up. Pirates of Caribiean Do you play it? Cuz i made a fanon of it. PS: Major walrus raids lately, Z K form UNCP is EVIL!!!!!!!!! Hes been vandalizing us for days. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 03:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, cause i was gonna invite you, seeign as a fanon would be much more fun then the actual wiki. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 03:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Planets kinda falling apart, with DZ thinkign E-114 is ZK. Chowder fanon is really inactive, no mater how much we would edit. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) No, and if it has gore its under my "NEVER TO WATCH EVER NO MATTER WHAT" half of ym brain. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there Is there a Diary of a wimpy kid wiki or fanon wiki? If there isn;t I might consider creating one of them. RE: Death Vote Allergies I've already planned for that to go straight up there. There's no need for a vote on that - anybody will agree on that. It's not too late, as the deadline is February 19, 2010, anybody can add anything to the That's Death Vote until February 18, 2010 - and the result will be revealed the following day (Feb 19). And then two days after that, it'll be my birthday (lawl!). So anyway, that'll be added straight to the That's Death! code. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Emperor Penguintine Dear Mec: Could you please make the picture of Emperor Pengvintine (Swiss Ninja in the Future) for me? He should look like an old man, and have a black cloak on, still showing his black belt. I really liked how you designed Bellina too... Thanks --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 20:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Math Amulet Nah, I think Fred deserves it more. He's a mathster. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 21:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Request Hi Mec!, So, It's me, Sanchonachos, I would ask of you could make me a picture of Sancho Monte Captio, I would also ask If you could put these features on him: *Tuxedo *Shoes *Brown Hair *Green Penguin (He's Green) Thanks, -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 23:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well... I was thinking about making Robert X join Nightmares army and Gregory X joins WishFlyX's Army. So I think I might keep Chuck X good and stop making good X-Creatures for a while. Just remember that. Also... WishFlyX is an epic fail at making X-Antibodies. Picture Request!!! Yeah.... you know that blog post I made about the new video game that I was planning to make?(The majoraty of us like the idea, so I'm making it.) And since I'm planning for a Tails Doll parody (The Game's Main character is Jessica, and she's sort of based off Tails.) So, here's a model pic. I know it's kinda small, but just look up images on Goggle of Tails Doll. So here's the model. --Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) UN-Award Tricked you! This isnt a UN-Award, personaly i wish those were deleted. heres the real deal. You deserve it :D --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL This image is hilarious. LOLZ --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: I copied Pasted, you are not a failwure. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox Well I think it's time you used the shoutbox instead of leaving messages on our talk pages Ok here's how you do it: #Click on see more #Click on Add Widgetz #Then click on the + symbol when you find shoutbox Whoa I've seen your penguin drawings.... just, wow. They're really good. If there was a way to tap into your mind and figure out your technique, I'd do it. Z K 12:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Corruptor as creator of power4u Well idk im not sure if I want him to be the creator of powerfu....I'll think about it ok? but for now I say "No" --Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 15:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tittle Sure, but please research. Tittle isn't a beanie, it's a sentient propellor hat. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ....I need to get a life.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 23:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE He's about 29 to 40. I'll make an official date of birth -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 08:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I also did it as Dystopian: Conquest of Emily and the Fashion Police. temporary. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 08:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) He usually shuts up when he sees someone wearing something not in the latest fad. He may say "hey thats old now" and may give a fashion ticket and arrest them. The X Leader is also a proper cop. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The X Leader can issue officers and can't fire officers but he has a high position and can move a police officer to another area. I'm rewriting the article (The X Leader) soon. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I want to but... I can't start it yet. Apparently, I can't start it until the Great Darktonian Pie War is over which is never will be in forever. When it finally does end, I will start it (Unless it end up failing like my other story...) -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 20:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll start April 3rd, when its not locked to sysop. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 13:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Promotion Okay, I'll give you moderator for now. Go on the forum shoutbox and wiki shoutbox - the forum shoutbox is near the bottom on the main page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Hey, I read the article, Seasoned sextet or whatever it was called and I like it. Although it needs some expansion. Did you create it? It's a stub. Rocket Slug Or, is it the bagel? Good idea. You are just full of good ideas? What is wrong with you?!? [[User:Rocket Slug|R-I mean, Agent Meltie.]] Or, is it the bagel? RE: Dancing Penguin Sure, okay then. He hasn't replied, I might start without permission though. If I do, back me up ;) Okay, I'll keep the relationship... not even a break-up? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 00:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Chuck X Well I guess but I already put him in the X-Factor so I don't know. If I do put him there, I guess we can put him Nightmare's Army if I can get an image change to get him evil, otherwise, no. BTW, I think maybe Chuck should be the most violent in the von Injoface family because of how much puffles he usually hits with his bat unless that's against the COC. I already drew him with his baseball bat. And also, thanks for editing my new wiki. see the new changes I made anytime soon and if you want to, try to get more contributors if you want. Hi. Can I have a Von Injoface family member for my character? (If there isn't one left I will make one) And i have been thinking of something. MABEL XX. YES,ITS MABEL THE 20TH.--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) OK I replaced Chuck X with Xorai because Xorai rejoined Flywish's Army after some wierd scheme with Ben Hun and WFX. So now I only have to put Chuck X into the minor minions. And also, WishFlyX has become pathetic. You think there's anything I can do to get him to become evil again? Robert O'vian Robert is not pink. Ninj and I already have the image discussed. Robert is orange not pink because I drew him as a pink puffle and Ninj said he looks like a girl. So that's why Robert is orange. RE: SpongeBob Parodies I'll expand. We need pictures. Mr Krabs parody? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I wanna share: This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/squidtux-1.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/spongetux-1.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/patux.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/tuxfinal.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/pufftuxfix.png All created by a user called "abney317" from a SpongeBob forum. Could you possibly make them taller? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do YOU have any 3 letter alien names? Do you? And Tim is annoyed at you..... Tim: REALEASE THE ROBOT PUFFLE! lolz. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template:Infobox I did nothing... TurtleShroom's been editing it lately. When I try to remove the categories, it doesn't work. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Roblox fanon If you play Roblox, feel free to check out Roblox fanon I just made it. It still needs expansion, We also need more editors and you make a great one. Oh It's fine, and feel free to add characters to my newest war, Great Wishing Hun Conflict. It's a war between Ben Hun and Flywish. feel free to add your characters on the talk page. Feel free to make then join either Ben, Flywish or just be neutral if you want them to be in at all. This thing already caused Flywish to start talking to Dan. Yoke is slang for "thing". Also, do you want an invitation? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 17:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: MM & BB Parodies No offense, but I really do not like the names. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I'll tell you when Imma done. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Shadow Sure. Shadow likes to keep it mild. Do whatever you'd like. Just don't violate his personality. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 00:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm........ Good diea,s but for every Skeleton well need another article for the dead charecter. And SkeleCorai: The Red Penguin with real hair!]] (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 03:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas The spongebob parodies, I would say that we should have Robert O'vian be the brother of Disco Puffle and Dustin. He could have been Klutzy's brother but no one liked Robert the Crab. I also think Flywish should become Chilli O'vian's owner. I also think about the von Injofaces, I think we should really consider giving Mandy von Injoface a boyfriend. Chuck needs a grandson or granddaughter. I also think that Emilia von Injoface should be a white puffle. It would make sense because if Charles is blue along with his twin sister Emily, and Chuck and Emilia are Generation W versions of Charles and Emily, I think Emilia should be a white puffle like Chuck. --Flywish 22:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, For Mandy, we will just do what her cousin did. She also finds out that the father should be Robert O'vian. Oh, and can you draw Mandy? Just make her an orange puffle no buck teeth and put a flower on her head and holding her rope. Flywish 03:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know about Mandy joining, she robs stores and can beat anyone up. But if you don't care, she can join fashion police. Flywish 03:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) There I edited Norman Turtleheimer. Tell me if I need to do more. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 14:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: MMK I hold full rights over the MMK, Mec. I could easily authorize that, but there are flaws. First off, the real KKK was, '''until the 1960s or so, a vilgante group with good intentions. My ancestors said that they didn't just hang blacks for ebing black, rather, they'd go out and target those who abuse their families, those who excessively drink or attack their family, etc. etc. As my family said, they weren't the evil black-killing terrorists they are now. Cross burning, pre-Civil Rights, was a warning to the property owner that they'd get hurt extremely badly if they don't shape up. For years, hundreds of thousands of people, even Congressmen, were in the KKK. Then, in the Civil Rights era, that all changed, as they transitioned into an extremist "White Power" group that targeted black men and women becuase of their race, trying to "put them in their place". People dropped their memberships in hundreds of thousands within years of the insanity transition. Then, they were disbanded by the Feds. ---- Right now, the MMK sits on the pre-Civil Rights scale. They've yet to tip to extremism, mainly because the conservative TSP is the Grandmaster in his spare time. Right now, the MMK burns effegies in warning to those who hate Mabel (looking at you, Explorer), and employess Perry the Puffle to thwart Explroer from harming her. The MMK performs many counter activities and even coutner-pranks to stop the Mabel haters. They don't, though, hang/lynch or kill. No noose is good noose, remember. I'm afraid I can't give you authorization to make the MMK a terrorist group until I can have TSP resign as the absolute leader, and have Perry work for something else. In fact, Perry and TSP are locked in the M&H continuity as Explorer-thwarters far too much to split the MMK. I'm afraid you'll have to create a spin-off of the MMK, but not affliated, to do their parodee's nutjob Civil Rights extremism. Look up some other extremist movement and use that. Mabelism doesn't fit into the current Klan. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) WOW, that's a lot of zeroes. † 19:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Chuck's grandkids I was also thinking that Label should have some kids too. I would say that Gruff would be the right guy. We can make Label's kid be a prankster which Chuck only like since he pranks to make his "Uncle Surray" cry. And if that doesn't work out, we can have Gruff be Mandy's kid's "father". Mandy and Gruff then teach him how to be violent like them and his grandpa Chuck. We just have Gruff be the one who changes his last name since he doesn't like being a Yishran. Also, how do you like WishFlyX's new dragon form? I pretty much wanted to make WishFlyX more evil so I gave him a dragon form. Flywish 16:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! PS: I was thinking Mabel XX should go to Mandy's kid. And he/she shouldn't be the Pearl parody. We should have him/her get Mabel XX and then Mabel XX becomes as nasty as all the other von Injofaces. Von Injoface Family I found some ideas for the Von Injoface and O'vian families, the character ideas are from Generation V and all of the below. *James von Injoface- Father of Chuck, General Puff, Mabel XVII, and Emilia, he had a very strong relationship with Chuck. (deceased) *Sheila von Injoface- Cousin of Chuck and the other three. and sister of Paul. *Fredrick von Injoface- An evil Generation Y puffle. Son of Mandy von Injoface and is one of the few Von Injofaces in Darktan's Army. He is also owned by WishFlyX. He also says that his favorite relative is Foamy. *Glen O'vian- orange puffle who is Robert O'vian's uncle. He, like many of the nasty orange puffles, refuses to do tricks. (parody of Spongebob's "Uncle Sherm") *Peter von Injoface- Mandy's son who likes to flirt with girls and is best friends with Disco Puffle. That is pretty much it. These are just my ideas. Flywish 16:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was thinking we should also start working on WishFlyX's Army and Jenni's family. WishFlyX needs more X-Creatures and Jenni needs some relatives. I was always planning for Jenni X to work for Flywish so we can't use her. I also gave him a dragon form if you haven't read it. But maybe we should also consider Decapod's Army, a parody of Plankton's Army. I was also thinking maybe if there is a Trickster X, or a Pengui X, we can put them in Decapod's Army what do you think? Flywish 01:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Well Perhaps maybe we should have WishFlyX be the one who holds all of the X-Creatures for Darktan. And WishFlyX has been becoming like Xorai lately so I had to give him a dragon form. And maybe if we do want Flywish to PWN DTA, we should get some more members. I'm also thinking we should work on Deathfin's Army. Deathfin is supposed to be one of those wannabe villains. But maybe we should give WishFlyX a Shadow Amulet for Shadow Light. And I also had Flywish want to work for Darktan so they could stop Xorai but then that's when Ben Hun went to war with Flywish. Flywish then let Xorai rejoin him. And then if they defeat Darktan, Xorai turns on Flywish and goes back to being evil. And maybe we should involve a small amount of DTA to Great Wishing Hun Conflict. What we're trying to do is make it as epic as the Great Darktonian Pie War. --Flywish 19:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It would be OCO for Flywish to defeat Darktan II, but if Darktan II does go down, Flywish should have a big part of it. Serisouly, how could a smalla rmy defeat Darktan's ENMOURMAS military? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 20:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: PPT Timeline Yeah, she can be in the Penguin Police Troop - I'll make the changes, and sorry about the late reply. I'll make it so that it was founded in 2002 - and there was PreTerra from the 1800s and to the 1980s - Ninjinian then came along and re-founded it, and there is a character I plan to make called "Major Hammy" - who is the head of the police. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok And maybe I will make Shadow Light into FieryXold, the antibody of Fierycold. BTW, I made Fredrick von Injoface, can you draw him? I also think like I said, all X-Creatures in Darktan's Army go straight to WishFlyX. And we should put some of the good antibodies go to Flywish. They need to be powerful. And also, how should we make WishFlyX very evil? Maybe one thing he can do for Darktan is be a Darktan's Army version of Nightmare, I'll talk to Akbaboy about Xillybob and Akbaboy X. And I'll talk to Starrypop10 about Shuckle and Samis X. I also think we should make some minions for Deathfin. I was thinking some X-Creature who don't work for Xorai, Darktan, or Nightmare go directly to Deathfin. What do you think? --Flywish 20:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you... reply to the roleplay to the roleplay on the page Fashion Police? Thank you.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: PPT template Yes, but of course we won't copy Darktan's Army template. The wiki's is dead and I need to ask Z K for help on it - delay the template for now. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think we can have WishFlyX bite someone like Luka or Foamy on accident. I also had Zaplock ask to join Mectrixctic's Army. I think he would make a great member, I also think we should have Fredrick join Mectrixctic's Army. WishFlyX's next victim should be a good guy either you or I created. Flywish 22:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if I Can I use some of the Von Injofaces to help Flywish in Great Wishing Hun Conflict? Some can also go to Ben Hun. And if Mec tries to get rid of Flywish once and for all, it will just prove that she didn't learn anything from last time. Flywish 16:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Great Britain I agree with the UPR being Great Britain. I'm rewriting it and it does take over nations, including New Zealand and Australia parodies. Also there is Romainia, Italy and Bulgaria. Also Bulgaria is at first with the Germans but defects to the allies. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Tried too, didn't work. Also Bulgaria and Romainia did do there bit; they're overshadowed by Britain, France and America. And Japan. Without them the war wouldn't had been won in the east. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) In the end the British Empire freed all nations, the last being Hong Kong. So in the end there will be a Commonwealth. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I've decided to merge Great Blizzard with United Penguin's Republic. The author is inactive and hasn't been edited since September. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Article adopting Thanks, I'll help as much as I can - I review it as in a short paragraph on the pros and cons? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :The good and the bad of the state - and I don't mind UTR as the France parody. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I was talking about the review :) - but we could do that for the state too. A section each for Education, Culture, Education, Music, Geography, Demography, History, Government and politics (where applicable) - and sub-sections for smaller topics such as Languages, Currency possibly and sub-topics that relate to the bigger sections. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vietnam That's quite an interesting idea, but if you wanted to parody the Vietnam war, you'd have to note a few key things. * ONE. The communistic Vietnam invaded the democratic Vietnam in an unauthorized attack that suprised the world. The United States, being the world's police, stepped in and began to kick butt, but the tides of war did eventually change. * TWO. I can't remember WHO did this, but there was one epic general- I think it was General Patton, but you'd better not take me word for it -who swept up through North Vietnam and straight to the border of China. Before his table-turning campaign, the South Vietnamese were squashed into a relatively tiny speck on the penninsula. He marched up the country, took both capitals, and stopped at China. He was all like "HEY! Let's invade China, too!". After all, he was at an absolute high right then. However, the President forbade him, and when the general disobeyed, he was fired. Those events were some of the most important in the war. You'll need either an existing character to take that role, or a parody of the great general. * THREE. Unifying Pengolia would kind of stink. It would mean no more Penghis Khan!! Also, it would damage the continuity of Koobly's reign, and his speech. * FOUR. East Pengolia is what socialism is SUPPOSED to be: a state dedicated to the worker. It is not what it REALLY IS: an authoritarian, bureaucratic maze of elites pretending to be the people. Remember, most Marxist scholars do not see the USSR as a true socialist/communist regime, and we all know that China is a closeted capitalist powerhouse. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 22:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: X-Virus Template Done and done, you should be able to see it here. Need anything else just let me know. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ranks Hmmm, let me think. *Fiends *Biofiends *Archfiends *Mutants *Biomutants *Biohazardous *Oxidizers *Technicians *Scientists *Biomorphics I'm just thinking of things to do with chemicals / radiation, since I would consider X-Creatures mutant versions of their infected personas. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I think you should also be noted that Nightmare can only turn into Super Nightmare if he gets all the Destruction Gems according to the article (only just found that out myself) so if in the end King of Sorrow fights Super Nightmare, then Nightmare would probably have to have his minions concentrate on getting the Destruction Gems as well as fighting the good guy armies. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Now I can make Mandy's scary template! And we still have Fredrick, and maybe Fredrick X can be a good X-Creature and is a Goody Two-Shoes. I was also thinking of having Zaplock joining Mectrixctic's Army, he once burned down the coffee shop. He is very crazy as well. He would make a perfect member. --Flywish 22:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Viking Empire Unfortuneately, the Viking Empire's history has already been written. It acutally was already made during the GSWI. It used to be the Great Fanon War, but Explorer declared the article as not a parody JUST because i didn't add his idea, and after all, i added everyone elses. He didn't even add his idea to the talk page. Well, that's a loss. Anyways, the GSWI is a good article. So sorry, though. if you read ALL of the GSWI, you will know the Viking Empire was helped by SNOWZERLAND, a country that Explorer banned from using in the Great Fanon War.... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Looks awesome so far. I posted my two cents on the blog as you requested. I look forward to moar of your writings. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok. I can change that in just a few seconds. Thanks! --Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 20:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Willy Yeah, that whole thing sounds excellent. Willy is actually (or so I believe so) the really only "goofball" of the Fanon, and in reality also, that is to (apparently) be ashamed of, I suppose. The more "serious" characters (Explorer, Speeddasher, etc. Then again if you even count them to BE serious) would be excluding of the poor guy simply because they would believe Willy to be completely incompetent and somewhat a useless waste of time. I believe Willy would have sympathy for Zone because of this, and later, in battle and climax, proves himself worthy of humility and maturity. Others would have accepted him into society, instead of being a social outcast. However, before this, Kwiksilver would have seen the good in Willy, and made him his apprentice so that Willy could grow as a penguin. (er... person?) And even after the entire saga, Willy could mature, but still be somewhat of a goofball. I'll probably put a brief summary of this into his background, as requested. Tell me what you think! --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 21:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well... I made Trickster X. And also, We need to make a few more Spongebob parodies, Glen O'vian is gonna be made. But we need maybe Mrs. Puff, she should be a puffle who teaches Robert how to make products so that he can start helping workers make the products but Robert always lacks the items usually because he puts stuff in the wrong places and they end up exploding causing his teacher to puff. Robert ends up having to clean the store each time. We shall call her, Mrs. Blow. I also think that it's time for Chuck's momma. Chuck will hate her forever because of what she did to him. He also was the only Von Injoface that didn't attend her funeral. I also think that we should do some kind of thing where Mandy and her uncle always argue because of her problem with Abel. But we need just one more Robert story. And also, we should have Mandy and DeXapod be rivals in srength. They always try to show off. Then if DeXapod ever wins, Mandy beats him up. I also think we should make Robert have a bad relationship with Dustin but a good one with DP. I also had this idea that DP tries to flirt with Mandy von Injoface often and then she beats up on him. This makes lot's of girls laugh at him. --Flywish 01:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Great Good idea. Willy could become the heroic type figure in those final moments. Also, I wouldn't mind having Willy have a little wrap up of things at the end, with a "voice over", as sort of a remembrance type of deal. And I could change the part of The Wikia Catastrophe of where Willy comes in refrencing how he was restored, not my unfinsihed H2O Story. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 20:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Celeste Image Nice. Though I removed the horns because there part of his cape...helmet...thing. I plan that when Nightmare tells her that he is her father, he uses hypnotizes her and brings her to his base, and gives her the Nightmare suit and announces "The new generation of Moonlights begins here!". P.S. I made up excuses she makes when asked why she looks like that, like saying stuff like she wears Ninja Gear underneath her dress to make her beak silver and wears a mask on her face, that way they don't get suspicious. --E-114 Message center 23:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Khanzem Gladly. Basically, the problem is cockiness. The High Penguin Confederacy is what scholars in RL would call an tehnocracy. That is, a minority disproportionately rules over a majority. Note, though, that I didn't say that the HPC was apartheid, an oppressive rule by minority. High Penguins loved extravagence and parades. Pomp and circumstance. A guy dressed as a plumber appeared in every parade, supposedly representating the common penguin. Centuries of peaceful, stable rule went to their head. The Lower Penguins, also called Lesser and Fallen penguins, were moderately discriminated against. For example, they couldn't enter certain parts of a city or go certain places. Many places were too sacred for their kind. It was unlawful, for example, for a Lesser Penguin to own or have a swimming pool. In the HPC capital were the famous sacred swimming pools derived from dew off of The Two Trees. High Penguins were sometimes granted the privelage of swimming in their magic, healing waters. Lower penguins could not. Really, the nationalist movement that propelled Whoot into power was that the Lessers slightly outnumbered their rulers. There were billions of penguins on the continent, but the majority was opressed by the minority. That being said, High Penguins are superior to Lower Penguins, and therefore deserved to rule, but Whoot didn't really buy it. High Penguins palstered themselves on walls and city halls. The country was a confederacy. A confederacy is a system of near-entirely sovereign states united under one loose, centralized banner. The central government were exclusively High Penguin, as Lessers were banned from the highest offices. Kings of each state could only be a High Penguin, for example, as could the royal line. Fortunate Lessers could land cushy bureaucratic jobs or serve as ministers of a deapartment, but they couldn't truly rule. This social status quo was centuries old. The turn of the century brought new ideas and thoughts into the minds of rebels. It was Whoot who succeeded in the nationalist movement. He was charismatic, dramatic, intelligent, and popular. I never wrote it, but after the coup, he allowed for open elections, which, of course, threw a landslide victory of Lessers, who reorganized the Confederacy into a centralized government, making it federal, and putting Whoot in power. Whoot's early elections didn't need bias, rigging, or fraud. The love of the people made him as powerful as he was. Whoot knew that it wouldn't last, though, so he had the legislature begin handing power to him as quickly as he could. It wasn't until the end of the War that Whoot's grip on the easily swayed people lessened. In a parody of Hitler's RL Enabling Act, the legislature that the peopel convened gradually phased out their authority and gave it straight to Whoot, essentially, and legally, making him a dictator. The country is single-party because everyone after the last fair election (after a certain point, they became rigged) was a Naughtzee yes man. Each one tried to pose as more favorable to their constituants, but they were all Whoot puppets anyway. The elections were shams designed to keep the nationalistic people in support of the Khanzem war machine. It worked. High Penguins were relocated into Concentrate Camps, where they were enslaved to makeorange juice for the military. Now, as for Whoot's troops... Smackler loved the commoner and hated the High Penguin. While he wouldn't even flinch if he saw an HP die, he would mourn the loss of a Lesser. Whoot Smackler Whoot personally concocted most battle plans, even though he usually wasn't at the battle lines. Whoot was always looking out for his army. Every High Penguin was rounded up and enslaved to provide rations for the military. Though they are most famous for churning out orange juice, it wouldn't be a shock to have a High Penguin slave working on a farm, shackled under the command of a Lesser. Khanzem had a healthy slave market. This is why the once abundant population of Antarctica shrank. High Penguins gave out under slave labor. Most casualties of war were High Penguin slaves dying due to unsafe or brutal working conditions. After the war, they were an endangered species. The war ended, however, when Whoot was driven back by the Resistance. His love for his men (no Lesser left behind) cost him the war. He had his entire military retreat with him into an emergency bunker that could hold all of them at one time. The High Penguins surrounded the entrances and began singing for three days straight. Whoot Smackler Whoot surrendered peacefully on the third day. However, the peace didn't last. The Snowman Empire rolled over this choatic state, and the rest, as they say, is history. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 01:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Well, I know how Hitler was out for no one hismelf. However, I didn't want to do a cheesy Hitler knockoff, so I gave Whoot an actual personality as opposed to simply a heartless murderer, as most (rightfully) depict the German dictator. :Whoot's dire hatred and enslavement of High Penguins really was his downfall. He thought all Lesser Penguins were equal, but that High Penguins were scum. Whoot's world turned to social order upside down, entirely. He didn't call them "Most High Noob-Faces" for nothing, remember. :Remember, this is a G-rated site, so I could only stuff so much evil into Whoot. Whoot was written at a time when the laws were even stricter than they were now. Yes, there was a time that such a thing existed. :I chose to cover the lesser-known side of Hitler, the side that the Holocaust drowns out. We all hate to admit it, but he was a genius, an evil genius who could manipulate anyone. Hitler can be credited, for example, with saving Germany's economy, getting the country back on track, and restoring the country to its former so-called glory. The Treaty of Versailles was designed to punish Germany, remember! Hitler's rise to power was mostly legal, manipulative, and was carried on the back of extreme nationalism. We must never excuse his slaughtering of Jews, Gypsies, the disabled, and gays, but still, he had a few good qualities. :Smackler refused to believe that there was any good in High Penguins. He oppressed them, crushed them (figuratively and literally), and sometimes, he deleted or even killed them. While Lesser Penguins reaped the benefits of the thriving economy (even though Whoot technically had life or death authority over them), the High Penguins labored in sweat shops, factories, farms, and other forms of the worst labor. Whoot didn't kill most High Penguins because it would be a waste of resources. He didn't value their life, rather, he didn't want to go to the expense of purging them all. Plus, their cheap labor was a fate worse than death. :Smackler was also a passive governor in civil terms. While he could technically do anything, anything, in government, he preferred to have bureaucratic yes-men rubberstamp his power, while he himself tended to his military. The military of Khanzem was Whoot's pride, and he made sure to inspect them, encourage them, and of course, fill himself with pride/ego in having the greatest army ever. The comedy about inspecting, though, was that Whoot is the height of Penghis Khan, while his soldiers are of normal height. Think about it like a five-year-old walking past a row of basketball players. :All of that being said, you nailed it. Whoot's goal, as he said later in life, was to "turn the world upside down". That he did. High Penguins became a permanent minority, and it was about ninety years before they got the respect they so long deserved. Considering that the USA is also dominated by Lessers (even though it is HP land), they pay repremendations to Freezeland. Whoot's impact is eternal. High Penguins never gained major power again, outside of Freezeland. It was this that led the counter-nationalist movement that we know as Twilight and Shadow. Amluc Riam had a Whoot-like goal of giving Antarctica back to the High Penguins. :Even in stories, history seems to repeat itself! :) :--† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 20:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: HP Hybrid Actually, unlike Whoot and Khanzem, I never set the arrogance of the High Penguins in stone. I'd recommend using Explorer's OOC doctrines. Look on some Khanzem and High Penguin articles, especially Whoot's background and the HP article, as well as many other items, and decide for yourself. Still, they threw parades... -and the common penguin was represented by a plumber in the back... you decide. As for hybrids of High and Lesser penguins, in the current continuity, that's biologically impossible because HPs are their own genus of penguin, and their own family of penguin. Of course, I can retroactively rewrite that, but still... Let's assume a hybrid was created through magic or science. Now, as a partial High Penguin, they would be able to obtain the highest levels of office like a HP, but as a partial Lesser, they couldn't swim in the sacrosanct swimming pools or go in places Lessers couldn't go. However, many High Penguins would see a hybrid as a horrible corruption of two species that are so genetically different that there is no natural way that they can mate. Thus, the hybrid would have had to have been created by magic, something that only a HP could do. Such a consent would be appalling to HP purists. This would be an extremely valid reason to have an extremist delete the HP mother. Please note, though, that I said delete. Deletion could be achieved in those days with black magic. So, in essence, the HP deleter is just as bad as the hybrid consent, since only evil High Penguins use black magic. As for the Naughtzee, it depends on where Corruptor's loyalty lies. He could easily hide his HP heritage, especially because High Penguins' traits are primarily mental, and enter the Naughtzee, Whoot none the wiser. The whole immortality thing would make him look much younger than he really is. A few hundred HP years, for example, would make him look like a penguin who has just reached maturity/adulthood, a prime bird ready to join the military. If his secret came out after he joined Whoot's military, Smackler would have to fight with himself on whether to keep him in. If he was a skilled fighter (like all HPs are), Whoot would make his best efforts to embrace him, but would keep him at around a one or two-star general at most, because no HP- even a hybrid -deserves any higher. If it was public knowledge, Whoot would turn him down ''unless' he could prove his loyalty to the Lessers and his Lesser half. An oath of allegiance would be needed, as would field tests to see how he handles seeing each of his kind fall. If he was more loyal to the Lessers, this would please Whoot. Remember, among the excellent traits of High Penguins are excessively high mental thought at a young age, magic, heightened senses and speed, wisdom, and loyalty. Whoot would see this, but his specism would prevent him from becoming a general, rather, a rank lower, for example. An alternate to the above situations would be him landing a non-combatant position in the Khanzem government, or as an aide or Minister for Whoot. However, he can't be Dorkugese. The Callidus genus- this includes Dorks, Goths, Greasers, and Jerks -rose from ten years and generations of isolation from Antarctica, in Dorkugal, from 1999 to today. Dorkugese penguins adapted to life indoors. They grew pale and lost eyesight, along with other adaptations. They developed customs centering around technology and, oddly, medieval fashion. He could be a Dark Penguin, though, or another form of regular penguin. The options are vast. Just avoid Callidus, Sulfur, and modern additions like Z. You could always go with the Lesser half being the Emperor Penguin, a towering four-foot or more behemoth, second to the High Penguins in size (and the largest in real life). --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 22:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. What you said about Carlotta R., sure, but I still want her to be a celebrity. RS RS's talk. Ideas Well, I was thinking that maybe we should make a Mwa Mwa Puffle. And one who hasn't eaten a Nummy O. Make him more annoying than Manny Peng maybe. And also, can you draw Douglas Thump? Make him a demon penguin and give him a bag of popcorn and a pair of socks. Also give him a raincoat. I also think we shoudl show him fearing a tomato that is about to fall on him. --Flywish 01:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Deal, Your ideas for the article are very appreciated. Yours truly, RS IT'S JUICE AND JAM TIME! Question I'm drawing Carlotta Browne, and what color do you think she should be? Please reply as soon as possible. Yours truly, RS => THERE'S WAFFLE IN EM! OK. OK, I'll fix the hair except the bangs, which I got pretty good, and I'll go for a light bubblegum pink. Yours truly, RS THE MOOSE HAS FAILED ME! Collectivism There's a problem; you said that Neo-Naughtzees are targeted. There's a problem; The X Leader is part of the Steel Guard (Iron Guard parody) which has Neo-Naughtzee beliefs.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have a change of plans; The X Leader isn't part of the Steel Guard but one of my other articles Johnathan Wolfhunter can. He can attempt to assasainate Emily but fail and end up being arrested.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Imperial Emperor Hi there, I disagree with that idea. I really want to make my own storyline, so Photon will stay aligned with Organization Warped as planned. The articles (both Organization Warped and Xenomorph) will be made this weekend. However, I do agree that Imperial Emperor needs expansion and I apologize for my delay. I was thinking about the Warlords and have each aligned to an element (fire, water, ice, earth, dark etc) I would draw them myself, but I wouldn't be drawing them as a penguin since everyone knows how terrible I am at drawing penguins lOl. Let me make the Organization Warped and Xenomorph articles first, then I'll see what I can do. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 06:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Puff's mother here she is. I need you to draw her. She also needs expansion. What do you think about it? --Flywish 22:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) A few things I made a beta tester for Director Benny. His name is Demonstrator Jack. I want you to help expand. and also, is the Von Injoface Family against green puffles? I heard they were but idk if it's true or not. I see they are against reds but I don't know about greens. 00:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No Subject I made an extra Spongebob parody. Hernist is a parody of Dennis, the guy on the Spongebob movie that was hired by Plankton to step on Spongebob and Patrick. I need your help with him. 03:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Judge Lenny NO. Not now, not ever, not in the future. You should have known better than to sneak sin like that into your tales, and you should have known that, someday, you would be caught. The fact that you didn't get caught for so long was because you are a genius who really knows how to weasel their way around saying "sex", "wedlock" (which most folks here don't know the definition of), and of marriage code. Furthermore, that pathetic excuse of a loophole you injected into the BOF Changes section is a horrible attempt to retroactive continuity your sinful tale. Dancing does not impregnate, sex does, and sex must occur within marriage or the article WILL be re-written. Even though they HAD their baby IN wedlock, they CONCIEVED IT outside it, and it is thus just as sinful as not marrying at all. In fact, they got married to HAVE the baby in wedlock; that was a clever attempt to workaround sex before marriage. They weren't forced, but if they were, that would have added a shotgun wedding addition to the sin. You will not recieve your articles back and you will not recieve any leniancy in this. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 19:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chance Okay; I won't demote you. However, I'm keeping Lenny. He was edited like that to improve the backstory of Director Benny. When Explorer opened up a new can of worms by saying that Benny had a suppressed conscience, I had to create a reason how and why, and I came up with the Judge after watching Frollo too much on YouTube. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 20:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Apology Apology accepted. However, I worked just as hard on making Judge Lenny as you did on Director Lenny. Besides, without it being Benny's father, it really wouldn't work. Plus, MM's picture would go to waste. However, I'll tell you what. I'll give you joint-OOC rights so that you can use Judge Lenny at your heart's desire. He's no Director, but he's a very developed character, and, of course, you still have the rights to everyone else. I can't relenquish Lenny. This time, it's not because I'm punishing you, but it is because I need him to ensure Kwiksilver and Explorer's idea of Benny having a suppressed conscience. While someone else could do it, it would make the most sense if his father did it. It would also help fuel Kenny and Benn's fighting with each other, because Benny got more attention from the Judge, and he grew jealous. Director Kenny is the evil one and is always inferior to Benny, so that could easily fuel it. Besides, it really does throw some variation into the multiple Directors who I really can't tell apart. A Judge adds variety to the Directors. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 21:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- :You're lucky that I trust you, Mec. I may hand Lenny back over, maybe, because I totally eblieve that you can give them a legit marriage and baby withoutmarrying for popularty, etc. etc. . Your ideas may work, but it would require a lot of editing and a name change... I don't know if we can pull it off at all. We're running out of Benny rhymes. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 21:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Leonard Okay. I consent. However, make sure that you note that Jenny is married before she became pregnant, and yada yada yada everything I told you. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 01:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Lit's Bro Sorry it took so long. Sure, I'd like it...if you could get it past Corai and TS. Lit's original version had to be modified quite a bit.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 01:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)